


Драбблы

by taka_bv



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pre-Slash, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv
Summary: Характеристика пейринга: "долбаёб, который не долбаёб и загадочная незнакомка" (с)Тексты соответствуют: безобоснуй, чешем кинки.
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Kudos: 1
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Драбблы

**Author's Note:**

> К каждой части есть примечание с уточнением сеттинга, жанра и рейтинга
> 
> Бета: Marlek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern!AU - G - джен  
>  \- мат, безобоснуй, ООС, кинк слабой очевидности

— Зачем работать в такую жару, Муцу? — безоблачный филиал ада за окном чувствовался даже через работающие вентиляторы. — Говорил я тебе — не жмотиться на кондиционер. — За четыре часа в магазине Сакамото перепробовал все способы довести начальницу если не до белого каления, то хотя бы до желания остаться одной в тишине. Проверенные методы не работали, пришлось прибегнуть к методам с недоказанной эффективностью — нудному нытью. — Жарко-жарко-о, умираю-ю…

— Сакамото. — Муцу наконец обратила на него внимание. — Задолбал, честно.

Это была победа в бою, но не победа в войне. От задолбанной Муцу до сокращения рабочего дня шёл извилистый серпантин с психологическими баррикадами, которые до основания могли разрушить только словесные атаки и артиллерийский залп пантомимики. И если для первой у Сакамото была прожитая тяжёлая жизнь, помноженная на глубокие сеансы терапии в баре с историями от незнакомых людей, то последний в столь нерасполагающую погоду давался особенно тяжело. Солнце неумолимо ползло к зениту, а значило это лишь одно — скоро дешёвая, но жутко удобная и любимая обувь начнёт приносить себя в жертву богу раскаленного асфальта. Домой хотелось добраться хотя бы без ожогов на пятках.

— В моём детстве, — начал свою первую жалостливую историю Сакамото.

Бронзовый колокольчик, как и всё вокруг убаюканный ленью тяжёлого тёплого ветра, изредка заглядывающего в щели, сонно потеснился под напором открывающейся двери и облегчённо упал обратно, полуобморочным звоном знаменуя приход гостя.

Муцу посмотрела на покупателя, на его длинный плотно запахнутый плащ, выглядевший отнюдь не солнцезащитным айспаком, из-под которого, к тому же, торчал воротник рубашки.«Уж лучше бы эксгибиционист», — подумала она про себя. Посмотрела на высокие сапоги.

— Сакамото, — шепнула Муцу, прикидывая, из шерсти ли брюки, — одна мысль об этом вызывала содрогание, — он ебанутый, обслужи ты.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал покупатель, — я не ебанутый, и я хотел бы посмотреть оправы.

— Ух ты, — Сакамото проводил взглядом скрывшуюся в подсобке Муцу, — а я, не поверите, четыре часа пытался изгнать этого злого духа трудового кодекса.

— На деле, мне очень повезло, вы единственные оказались открыты. Этот город словно вымер. Праздничный день, что ли. Кхм. Оправа погнулась, — он стянул солнцезащитные очки, положил на прилавок и улыбнулся. — Порой я очень неловкий.

Сакамото, мысленно прикидывающий, кем нужно быть, чтобы перепутать невыносимое пекло с праздником, внимательно повертел их в руках. Дорогие. Они с Муцу всегда перелистывали страницы таких брендов в каталогах — неоправданная роскошь. Предложить было нечего. Впрочем, Сакамото за это и любил торговлю — даже когда тебе нечего предложить по факту, ты можешь предложить по фану. Если этот человек может позволить себе столь дорогую побрякушку, возможно, он захочет позволить себе ещё что-нибудь.

— Как интересно, — протянул Сакамото с осторожностью, — у вас такой необычный вкус…

— Мой вкус? — без очков покупатель стал выгладить вроде бы попроще, но, Сакамото не мог этого не отметить, с этой открытостью появилась и некая слабоуловимая нотка опасности. За годы сделок и продаж он неплохо научился читать людей и верил своему чутью. Особенно когда оно разрывалось между «Ааааа, смотри какие глаза!» и «Ааааа, смотри в оба!».

— Да, вкус. — Пришлось улыбаться, стараясь скрыть это странное сиюминутное напряжение из-за одолевающих противоречивых чувств. — В выборе брендов, — уточнил он на всякий случай, замечая неподдельную озадаченность собеседника. — Если позволите, отнесу их напарнице для сверки с нашими списками. Вещь не самая частая, нам нужно немного времени. Позвольте ваш плащ?

Сакамото смотрел и смотрел, и смотрел. Для этого человека всё происходящее — привычный ритуал: пальцы на пряжке, лёгкое движение левым плечом, затем — правым; и вот ткань медленной завораживающей лавиной бросается вниз, останавливаясь на локтях. Где-то здесь очень захотелось наплевать на манеры и сделать пару шагов назад, успеть зацепить взглядом выпирающие лопатки. Поймать громоздкий поток ткани, кажущийся в чужих руках невесомым, отхватывая от действия хоть немного причастности. Сакамото поклялся бы, что раньше жара на него так не действовала. Вообще нет. Он подхватил протянутый плащ; сожаление, что не удалось коснуться, только на секунду мелькнуло где-то между прочих мыслей.

Не переставая нести какую-то малоосознаваемую лично, но отлично работающую в торговле, ерунду, Сакамото усадил гостя за стол, не забыв при этом подвинуть вентилятор так, чтобы тому было максимально комфортно, и втиснуть в руки пол-литровую кружку лучшего матча со льдом, надеясь, что его пакетированное происхождение останется незамеченным. Всё шло по плану: никто не найдёт в себе силы выползти из-под потока прохладного воздуха в уличный ад — эта цепь надёжнее Глейпнира.

***

Муцу в подсобке остервенело писала «Я не должна плохо говорить о посетителях» в толстой тетради для самонаказаний. Сакамото частенько замечал за ней такие странности. Но честно считал, что каждый развлекается по-своему, хотя и не очень понимал, как это поможет исправиться, ведь история повторялась из раза в раз, только словечки менялись.

— Он ушёл? — спросила, неохотно отложив карандаш.

— Нет-с, — Сакамото сам удивлялся поселившемуся в нём желанию работать. Заработать — оборвал он себя и направился с стеллажу с каталогами. — Как думаешь, мы сможем провернуть сомнительную махинацию за пару дней?

— Зависит от того, насколько она сомнительная. Ого, какая штучка. — Муцу боязливо двинула пальцем оставленные на столе очки. — Пижон.

— Может, нам удастся заказать оправу. Где же это было-то, ох. — Он заглянул в самые паутинные закрома их библиотеки. Брендированные вещи они с Муцу действительно не любили. В основном, конечно, не могли себе позволить, но удобнее было думать, что всё-таки не хотели позволять. — Нашёл! — Сакамото стряхнул с каталога пыль и посмотрел дату выпуска — ещё на раритет не хватало попасть. — Вот же дело дрянь.

Муцу, уже смело разглядывающая линзы из тончайшего драконьего стекла, тоскливо вздохнула.

— У Абуто быть не может? — И зачем ему так стараться? Теперь вредная Муцу превратилась ещё и в уязвлённую, точно с работы не отпустит, а так хоть какое-то развлечение.

— У Абуто. — Муцу передразнила, откладывая очки. — Сам иди к Абуто.

— Ой, да ладно, — Сакамото оторвался от каталога и хитро прищурился, — не ты ли вчера ныла, что хочешь какой-нибудь такой способ…

— Вали работать, сама всё найду!

— А какие у него ску-улы, — заржал Сакамото, успевая выскочить за дверь до того, как в неё врезалась увесистая гранитная точилка.

В зал он вылетел неуклюже подпрыгивая и пошатывась.

— Всё хорошо? — вежливо уточнил покупатель, он послушно сидел на том же месте и в той же позе, где Сакамото его и оставил. Очаровательное терпение. Просто Барби. Нет. Сакамото задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, правильное название для мальчиков-куколок из затёртых журналов Муцу, которые та прятала под прилавком, наивно считая себя самой хитрой. Слово на ум не пришло и, окрестив покупателя просто ball-jointed doll, Сакамото, переполненный нездоровым воодушевлением, кинулся в омут неизысканной нативной рекламы в рамках диалога о погоде.

Собеседником покупатель оказался прекрасным: он не перебивал, к месту кивал и всем своим видом являл иллюстрацию согласия, кое, как известно, заключалось в молчании. Сакамото так очаровался, что после двух пропущенных от Муцу не сразу вспомнил, зачем они здесь все собрались, не просто же из-за того что это очень здорово?

— О, кажется, пришёл ответ по вашему запросу. Я мигом!

***

Муцу в подсобке была подозрительно счастливая и нервная одновременно.

— Оправ нет, Абуто — есть. — Сакамото даже не спрашивал. Здесь всё было понятно без лишних слов.

— Раз такой умный, — Муцу поджала губы, — можешь нести своему гостю цацу и валить домой. Нам нечего ему предложить. Рабочий день всё. Ключи в столе. Жалюзи опусти. Технику выключи.

— Если бы мы вели дела, как ты говоришь, мы бы давно разорились!

— Сакамото.

Он осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь подсобки. Металл дужек холодил ладонь, и как он до сих пор не нагрелся? И разрешение идти домой почему-то не приносило ожидаемой радости. Сакамото встретил спокойный, с лёгкими нотами интереса взгляд. Какие же всё-таки глаза! На кой чёрт ему эти очки сдались? Вспомнив собственную любовь поносить какие-нибудь броулайнеры или тишейды даже в помещении, усмехнулся. Ну и ладно. Нужно было что-то делать. Хотелось что-то сделать.

— Мы пообщались с коллегами, — только благодаря профессиональной уверенности в голосе и привычке верить во всю чушь, которую нёс, Сакамото мог продолжать враньё, не разрывая контакта. — И пришли к мнению, что оправу лучше починить.Поломка у вас не очень сложная, оригинальные запчасти не проблема. Это и… — Он запнулся. Говорить о дешевизне не стоило, но и на понт давить тоже. — Для вещи комфортнее — своё родное, и меньше рисков для стекла. Драконье всё-таки.

— Вот как?

Сакамото впервые вслушался в голос. Ах, жара, вместо знойных девушек и пляжа ты послала… расстёгнутую на три пуговицы синюю рубашку какого-то мужика с наушниками на шее. Из-за них же ничего не видно! Он встряхнулся.

— Если вам интересно, мы могли бы взяться за работу.

— Да, пожалуй. — Покупатель развёл руками. — Мне действительно с вами повезло. Благодарю за приятную беседу и проведённое время. — Он слегка наклонился, выискивая что-то в глубоком кармане брюк. Сакамото был вознаграждён за все страдания этого дня острой ключицей и отчётливым рельефом трёх рёбер грудной клетки. И, кажется, небольшим шрамом, белеющим на шее. Он даже не сразу заметил протянутую визитку. Только лёгкое прикосновение пальцев к пальцем привело в чувство.

— Каваками Бансай. Ещё раз благодарю за вашу отзывчивость.

Сакамото смутно помнил, как провожал его, как подавал плащ. Помнил лишь, что руки были прохладными, и запах металла. Зато хорошо запомнилось, как один за другим перебирал контакты в телефоне, усиленно пытаясь найти хоть кого-то разбирающегося в ремонте оправ. Или даркнете, где, поговаривали, есть всё. Впрочем, оно того стоило.


End file.
